Of Curing Boredom, Persuasion, and Columbus
by ficusmarie
Summary: What happens when the Marauders are bored. Find out. Includes Susannah, Angie, and Lily from "Of Stubbed Toes..." Part Two coming soon! R


_A/N Okay, so this has the same characters as "Of Stubbed Toes...", but just a different one shot, except this is kinda a two shot cuz there's gonna be a second story that continues this one...I know that doesn't really make since, but you will see. Oh, and I own the plot line and OCs...that's all, for now, folks..._

_**Of Curing Boredom,**** Persuasion, and Columbus**_

**_By HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_**

It was a Saturday. Their first Saturday of summer break, and already, the Marauders were bored. Now, it was widely known that you would want to steer clear of the boys on days they were bored. Reasons why seemed obvious.

"What should we do?" asked Peter, as he always did on these types of days.

"Any ideas, Padfoot?" asked James, as he also always did.

"Oh, great," muttered Remus. Now, Remus always varied his line at this point. Sometimes it was, "Oh, Merlin," and, sometimes, "Mother of Merlin, help us all," but that last one was only on special occasions.

And now, this is when Sirius rubs his chin, as if thinking, even though he already knows exactly what they should do. "I've got it!" he shouted, as if an invisible light bulb shone brightly, even though they knew that light bulb shattered a long time ago.

"What?" said Peter.

"We'll prank Snape," he said, grinning wildly.

Remus, the voice of reason, said calmly, "Sirius, I don't know if you understand this, but we can't. We're not at Hogwarts, therefore, we have no idea where Snape is located."

With that statement, Sirius grinned wider. "You don't," he said, "but I do."

James jumped up, "You do? How come we've never done this before then?"

"Because," said Sirius, "I only found out today. Susannah told me where he lives."

"Why would she do this?"

"Because," he continued in an obvious tone, "she's sleeping over at Lily's and she told me she was worried that Snape would come over, again, begging for Lil's forgiveness. Apparently, that's how Snape spends his summers."

"We're leaving, now," said James. "This is the prank of a lifetime. He's at his own house. He'd never expect us to get him there."

Sirius winked. "Exactly."

The boys were running. They were running fast. As fast as they could. Finally, the boys reached a park and, without talking, decided to stop here.

"That," panted James, "was bloody brilliant." He lied down on the grass.

Sirius lied down next to him. "Oh, yeah. His mum is gonna love it when she finds out her only son has turned into a slug."

Remus and Peter sat down beside the two. "Well, now we know where Snape lives, we can do this all the time," said Remus. "No more boring summers."

"How nice for the four of you," said a sickly sweet voice behind them.

The boys jumped up and grabbed for their wands, pointing it at whoever it was that said that to them. Slowly, though, they lowered them upon realizing who it was.

"Evans?"

"Yep, and us," said Susannah as herself, Lily, and Angie all came into clear view.

Sirius ran a finger through his hair nervously. "Hi?"

Now is when Lily blew up.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU FOUR THINK YOU ARE DOING??? HELL, I DON'T CARE FOR SNAPE EITHER ANYMORE BUT CAN'T YOU BLOODY WELL LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! IT'S YOUR GUYS' FAULT HE'S THE WAY HE IS ANYWAY!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FOUR?!?!" she shouted.

The boys looked at their feet.

"Let me guess," said Angie, "you four were bored?" They nodded.

Lily was still fuming and, whether James had lost his mind or he had just felt like being killed, he decided to speak.

"Sorry, Lily. We won't do it again. We'll leave him alone," he whispered.

Lily looked at him anxiously, "Forever?"

The boys looked at eachother. They were reluctant, but they did, however, agree.

Susannah grinned. "Good, now that you're forgiven I can do this." She walked up to Sirius and began to kiss him.

Angie rolled her eyes. "Get a room!" she yelled.

Thankfully, they stopped. Lily, still slightly mad, flopped down of the grass. "So," she said, "how did you guys find out where he lived anyway?"

Sirius answered. "Well, I'm not Sirius. I'm actually Colombus and these men are my crew—"

Remus hit Sirius to shut him up.

Then, Susannah decided to raise her hand. "Sorry, it was in case he wanted to say hi to me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"No," said Sirius defensively, wrapping an arm around her. "She's in love with me."

Remus let out a laugh. Sirius glared. Remus shut up.

"So," said Angie, "What are you boys up to later on tonight?"

The four Marauders looked at eachother. "Um, nothing really. Why?" answered Remus.

Angie and Susannah looked at eachother, grinning like maniacs. Then they looked at Lily, begging with just their eyes. When Lily realized what they were asking, she was horrified.

Lily shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I won't let you two talk me into this."

"Aw, c'mon Lils. Your parents aren't even home until Wednesday. Please???" begged Susannah.

Lily grumbled quietly, "Fine."

Susannah and Angie grinned crazily while the four boys were confused. What had just happened?

"You four are spending the night," ordered Angie.

Well, they weren't going to complain…

_A/N So guys, sorry I've like disappeared. I moved and litterally JUST got internet. I'm terribly sorry. I'll get Part Two of this story up ASAP! I promise!!! It'll be in a different story though, cuz I got a separate title for it. So, put me on your author alert and stayed tuned! ;) Don't forget to review pleeeeease!!!_

_Muchos Love,_

_HoMeSlIcE4LiFe_


End file.
